


小玫瑰 01

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Relationships: Tarzan/lehends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	小玫瑰 01

客厅落地钟敲响的时候，李承勇正在给一幅画上色。这是他画的第七张玫瑰，也可能是他卖不出去的第二十一张画。听到钟声，李承勇意识到他把自己关进画室三个小时了。指针指向下午四点钟，孙施尤也快回来了。

李承勇不太愿意提孙施尤跟他的关系，因为过分清楚明白。他们是包养与被包养之间的关系。当初孙施尤在街边一眼看中李承勇，便拐着弯用花言巧语把人骗回家上了床，他附加给李承勇数不清的钱和带花园的大房子，让画家能够安心地坚持自己的创作，还给了自己的人，让这个男人深夜也不至于感到寂寞。

想起孙施尤，李承勇下意识盯着花园里的玫瑰。这是孙施尤为他种的。当初把他安置在这栋房子里的时候，孙施尤问他以后想要画点什么，李承勇想了想说了玫瑰。第二天孙施尤便找人在花园里种上一大片玫瑰。刚种下去的时候花苞都还藏着，瞧不出什么美丽的端倪，突然一天早晨花园变得鲜艳饱满，是玫瑰们在夜里偷偷开了花，花瓣上不加掩饰的沾上了晶莹的露水。因为当初孙施尤说自己喜欢红色所以种的全都是红玫瑰，一朵朵热情，放肆，诱人。

李承勇就是从那天起开始画玫瑰的。玫瑰开了一季又一季，李承勇画了一幅又一幅，算算到今天已经过去三年了。

孙施尤是个过分的金主，基本上天天住在他这里。他们相处的大部分时间都花在做爱上面，剩余的时候李承勇画画，孙施尤就在花园里养护他心爱的小玫瑰。李承勇知道他的小金主是一个omega，气味是甜香的，像玫瑰花开放时的味道，这让李承勇在做爱的的时候常常错觉自己正在操开一朵玫瑰。平时孙施尤总会贴上抑制贴，有意地收敛起自己的气味，只有在发情期和主动勾引他的时候李承勇才会闻到他身上浓烈的香味。那是李承勇第一次失控。

他的小金主突然在花丛里面躺下，也不管玫瑰花的刺是否会扎伤自己。他双腿难耐的相互摩擦，脸上明显的泛起潮红，手也不安分地在自己身上游走，最后钻进已经松开的睡裤里。李承勇当然知道他在干什么。他在自慰。

隔着一层透明落地玻璃李承勇闻不到小金主发情时散发出的气味，这在生理上无法吸引他共情，但眼前的画面过于香艳刺激，下身顶起的小帐篷已经在告诉李承勇，他硬了，而且硬的很厉害。出于第一次看到这种画面，李承勇呆坐在画板前难以挪动脚步。孙施尤那边却正要到达高潮，不断攀升的快感让他失神的双眼紧紧闭上，小嘴微微张开呼吸，手下套弄的动作也越来越大，脖颈因为无法承受的快感而高高扬起似乎快要折断，喉结随着吞咽的动作不断上下滚动，吸引了李承勇所有的目光。

无意识间李承勇已经在这里看孙施尤自慰了快十分钟。随着孙施尤高潮来临，全身卸了力躺在花枝上面喘气，李承勇也渐渐回过神来。这幅画要重画，因为他刚才无意识的动作导致整张底稿上面布满了红色的痕迹。但这似乎还没完。缓过劲来的孙施尤翻了个身对上了他的目光，小omega此时双腿交叠，眼波流转，微微噙着笑意看他。脸上的潮红意味着他还没有打算结束这场荒唐，甚至还在邀请李承勇的加入。李承勇是个坦然的人，包括他能够坦然面对自己的欲望，对眼前孙施尤的欲望。

玫瑰花的小刺划红了他的手臂，但都已经无关紧要。高潮过一次的孙施尤此时乖顺的不像话，被李承勇吻的舒服的眯起眼睛。他的双臂攀上后背，一条腿被李承勇压在身下，另一条腿曲起夹在李承勇腰侧，被吻的狠了的时候就不安分的夹紧摩擦。他在李承勇的眼睛里看到了占得满满的自己和欲望，心情大好，于是他起了身，黑发在李承勇的肩头摇摇晃晃，缠上来，裹上来。

“你是不是喜欢我？”孙施尤歪头，笑的无辜，眼睛里的小星星一颗一颗往外冒，绕着李承勇像好奇猫儿一样打着转。李承勇只觉得心跳漏了几拍，呼吸也紊乱了起来。

“你说，你说。”孙施尤凑得更近，眼睛里好似淌着蜜一样的情意，李承勇只觉得要溺亡在他的眼睛里。埋在孙施尤身体里的性器动了动，引得对方身子一颤，更软得不断往他身上贴。李承勇觉得自己也要化成了水，然后渗透进孙施尤的骨子里，与他汹涌的血液抵死缠绵。

“我怎会不爱你。”李承勇说。

“你的嘴唇我吻过，锁骨我咬过，腰我摸过，脚踝我握过，身体里的痕迹都是我留下的，我怎会不爱你。”

孙施尤笑了起来，像恶作剧得逞的孩子，凑近过来，贴上李承勇的唇。孙施尤的舌尖带着玫瑰味，轻飘飘地落在李承勇的舌尖上，然后立刻被叼住狠狠吮吸。下身的动作愈发狠戾，一下一下往孙施尤的身体深处撞去，撞得孙施尤大腿都打着颤，指甲用力在他背后留下几道红痕，泪水混着哭声一起往外冒。

小omega现在浑身湿透了，压在身下的玫瑰也被李承勇的冲撞撞碎了花瓣，紫红的汁水在孙施尤身下淌了一片，染在他身上跟李承勇留下的紫红的吻痕混在一起。李承勇已经不知道自己撞碎的是玫瑰花还是孙施尤，又或许二者现在也没有什么区别。孙施尤就是他的小玫瑰。他的气味是玫瑰般的甜香，也像玫瑰一样汁水饱满，轻轻一揉就会流他一身。他的小玫瑰正在身下被他一点一点操哭出来。

“寻常的路人会认为我的玫瑰花和你们差不多，但他比你们全部加起来还重要。因为我给他浇过水。因为我给他盖过玻璃罩。因为我为他挡过风。因为我为他消灭过毛毛虫。因为我倾听过他的抱怨和吹嘘，甚至有时候也倾听他的沉默。”

“因为他是我的玫瑰。”


End file.
